The present invention relates to a method for aligning optical components. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for aligning an optical fibre to an optical device.
Current methods of aligning optical fibres to optical devices, such as laser diodes and photo diodes, are expensive and time consuming. In addition, these known methods do not provide the accuracy required for modem optical fibre applications such as is required in optical telecommunications systems.
The present invention overcomes these technical problems by providing a simpler and more accurate method for aligning and fixing optical components in an optical assembly.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of aligning an optical fibre to an optical device comprises the steps of pre-aligning the optical fibre to the optical device, measuring a coupling efficiency of the optical fiber to the optical device, applying energy to a support means, said energy being sufficient to enable the support means to become ductile, and applying a force to the support means in a direction which increases the coupling efficiency.
The step of pre-aligning the optical fibre to the optical device may include the steps of raising the optical fiber, inserting the support means, and welding the support means in place.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a more accurate method of aligning an optical fibre to an optical device. Furthermore, the present invention provides for a continuous joint in which there are no fixing or weld gaps.